


wake up call

by violetsamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its SAMO DAY, samo being domestic and bickering it might as well be real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsamo/pseuds/violetsamo
Summary: Getting Momo out of bed is proving to be much more difficult than Sana expected.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 80





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at the ass crack of dawn so its kinda rushed and i dont think i like it but it's samo day and that's all that matters

Sana had been awake for a few minutes, but she hadn’t moved just yet. Her legs were still tangled in Momo’s, and she didn’t want to startle her by moving, so she continued to lie there. But, the morning had already passed. They couldn’t let the afternoon go too, so Sana set herself the task she gives herself everyday: get Momo out of bed.

Sana sat up, yawned, and set out on her mission. Momo was definitely not fully awake, but she had certainly started to stir from the sudden lack of warmth that Sana offered.

“Momo, I think we should get up,” Sana suggested in the least groggy voice she could manage (she wasn’t particularly successful). To this, Sana was offered no response. Not even the slightest movement from Momo, so she repeated herself.

“Momo, we need to get up.”

She spoke with a hint of seriousness this time, accompanied by a light tap to Momo’s shoulder. Sana looked at Momo's face and could see her eyebrows knit together in protest as she curled up a little more, grip tightening on the blankets covering her.

“I know you can hear me,” Sana offered in her sing-song voice, to which Momo only hummed a noise of disagreement and what resembled a shake of the head.

It was by now that Sana realised this morning might not be as easy as the others.

Sana brought herself down to lie on the bed again, facing Momo. The scene was tranquil. Momo looked ethereal; her hair slightly ruffled, and her expression one of utter contentment. It was as if she was on the verge of drifting back to sleep every single second. Sana inched slowly towards her face, ensuring she was as close as she could get, and huffed out a swift dart of air.

All of Momo’s features scrunched and her entire body flinched backwards. Sana just silently smiled to herself, and propped herself up again, as Momo rubbed her face with her hands, letting out a little discontent whine. There was no way she wasn’t awake now.

Sana swung her legs round to the side of bed, planted her feet to the ground and willed herself to stand up.

“Okay, let’s go,” she spoke through a yawn, sure of her success. When she turned though, Momo had returned to the position she was in when Sana had first tried to wake her up.

“Just 20 more minutes, come back to bed.”

Sana would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t consider. Honestly, the fragility that tainted Momo’s voice almost made her feel bad for the stunt she had just pulled. Almost.

“It’s noon, we need to be somewhere later. Come on.”

That was a complete lie. They had absolutely nowhere to be. Sana was just riding on the fact Momo might not be awake enough to question anything she says right now.

And it seemed to work, because Momo simply groaned as she rubbed her eyes, now lying on her back. But, again, this signalled no progression as she continued to lay there, bed sheets still covering her.

Sana moved to the other side of the bed, and sat on the edge next to Momo. She brought a hand to Momo’s head and began to lightly stroke her hair. 

Sana’s voice was gentler this time, “If you get up now, I can make you breakfast.” 

As she spoke, her hand came up to cup Momo’s cheek, softly rubbing her thumb on her soft skin. Momo actually opened her eyes, though they were still hooded from sleep, and a small tight-lipped smile began to grow on her face. Sana finally felt like she had gotten somewhere; how fitting for food to have been the answer this whole time.

“Nope. I’d rather stay here.”

Sana’s hand froze, and the smug grin that spread across Momo’s face was like no other. Momo had come to the conclusion that if she was going to be forced to get out of bed, she was going to have some fun with it. Teasing Sana was something Momo excelled at, and Sana had been foolish enough to set the trap perfectly.

Sana didn’t really have a response. She honestly didn’t expect Momo to form a coherent sentence when she was this sleepy, let alone one like that. The expression on her face was one of complete surprise, and she could see Momo revel in it. 

She jumped up again, her hand tugging at Momo’s arm. “Momorin, come on. Please?” She tried to speak with as much severity as possible, but ended up just sounding defeated, to which Momo just responded with drowsy laughter. Sana tried her best not to join her, but the sound filling the room was infectious.

Sana stood taller this time, as the sounds of giggles diminished.

“If you don’t get up now,” a smile threatened to break out on Sana’s face, “I won’t give you any hugs all day.”

It was a mistake to think crossing her arms would put more emphasis on a statement like that. Instead, Sana now looked like a 4 year old throwing a tantrum, and it certainly didn’t help that she was also wearing a shirt 3 sizes too big for her.

Momo did not laugh this time, she simply raised her eyebrows, another smirk across her lips. 

“I think we both know you can’t keep that promise.” Momo argued, and, to be fair, she was absolutely right. She turned her back to Sana again and curled up, just as she was when she had been woken up. 

Sana walked to the other side of the bed, and threw open the blinds. The sunlight that entered the room was radiant, and shone directly onto Momo’s face. 

Momo winced and whined again, but that was it. In seconds, she had adjusted to the light and the self-approving smile Momo was desperately trying to play off only served to irritate Sana. She had endless patience for Momo, even when she was stubborn, but it was starting to wear thin.

Sana slunk onto the bed, sat on her knees, grabbed the pillow next to her and flung it at Momo. She was completely fed up, but she still laughed when Momo did, she knew trying to hide it was futile.

“Come on, at least sit up,” Sana pleaded. Momo did not move again.

“You’re terrible, I hope you know that.”

Momo removed the pillow from her face, and turned to face Sana fully, finally getting to see the pout Sana had been trying to hold back. Cute, she thought, but that was the last thing she was going to tell Sana now. 

“Really? That’s mean, Sana.” The words dripped with false offense, and she mimicked Sana’s pout, earning her a shove to the shoulder. Momo lay on her back again, placing both her hands behind her head as she stared up at Sana. The tongue that poked out at the side of Momo’s lips alongside the self-satisfied expression on her face was distracting enough to make Sana forget the retort she had planned.

“You just forget how easy it is for me to do the exact opposite of what you want, Minatozaki,” she teased. Sana’s jaw slacked, and her eyebrows shot up.

“We’re using family names now?” The smugness on Momo’s face was enough of an answer. 

The idea had barely formulated in Sana’s head before she was acting on it. Now, she had stood up, and completely wiped any trace of playfulness off her face.

“Fine. Suit yourself, _Hirai_.” Sana certainly did not expect there to be so much venom in her voice, but she wouldn’t complain, if anything it worked in her favour; Momo’s face lost its pride in an instant, and was now subtly laced with a mix of confusion and concern. Her words were punctuated by a swift pull of the blinds to close them again. 

“I’m taking a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I can just take it by myself.” 

Sana had barely reached the end of her sentence when she had turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Sana had also barely made it out the room when she could hear footsteps following her. 

She mumbled to herself. 

“I knew that would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me a few days and i might rewrite it lmao but thank you for reading :]


End file.
